


Too Aroused to Function

by WhippedTuna



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Akward boners, Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Boners, Edgeplay, F/M, First Times, Horniness, Horny, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Multi, One Shot, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Tail Sex, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, Viagra, drugged, jealous leviathan, remote vibrator, toxic tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedTuna/pseuds/WhippedTuna
Summary: Sexual one shots with the brothers and sides from obey me. Im open to requests, we have a fun time here ;)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Too Aroused to Function

**Author's Note:**

> request at my tumbler mintylemons1240- I only plan to do those I'm comfortable with

Vibrator- Part one- Leviathan

Leviathan was always the most jealous out of his brothers. He couldn’t stand the way they oogled you and how he had to share your affection. But there was one way he knew best to keep you preoccupied, with him only in your thoughts. 

It was his time with you this week, the brothers agreed to use the time however it seemed fit, whether it be a date or a hot night. It was the morning and you had school later with him. Anyhow, you were ready to go hang out with leviathan. You’d never admit it to the other brothers, but leviathan was your favorite. You loved his tsundere, awkward, cute, joking personality, he was the most relatable too. You wore a rather larger hoodie than your frame and shorts, and it looked like you weren't wearing anything. 

Levi was waiting in his room for you since it was his time this week. you walked into the room. He tried not to stare at your plump thighs.  
“Hey normie” He gulped, you gave him a pure smile and had a bounce in your step as you walked toward him  
\--- oh fuck her thighs-- he thought. With each bouncy step, your thighs jiggled and your hoodie left him to imagine the rest.  
“What are we doing? Ready to play and lose?” you gave him a smirk, since every time you're with him it's either anime or playing games.

“I figured, uh, we can do something different. I realized I never really, REALLY, hang out or i- I mean l-like c-cuddle.” he had a faint blush. He was never the straightforward type after all.  
You were surprised, but it was nice. You felt slight arousal forming at the thought because every time you would cuddle with belphie, he’d press his boner on your ass and things would escalate. NO! Levi isn't like that, he wouldn't.   
You smiled and jumped on his bed which he bought considering how late you guys stayed up at night and that a bathtub aint it for a normie human.

“Sure- we've never really cuddled have we?” You rolled around his bed jokingly, spreading your legs and holding your feet with your hands to stretch, unaware of the view you were giving Levi. You were wearing shorts that were a tad bit too tight that you could see the slit and it would enhance the curve of your ass. You were stretching for a little bit too long. Levi’s pupils widened and he felt his cock plump up with blood. The joggers he wore were feeling a bit constraining.   
\---oh god oh god oh god oh god--- he was well aware you didn't know he was seeing it, and he felt repulsed at what he was about to do. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of you spreading your legs, pussy and ass on display.

“Ah~ god I felt so tense, I'm kinda glad we are cuddling. Sitting on your chair would've just worsened my leg cramps. anyway, get in loser!” you threw him a pillow, which brought him out of his trance. As he walked towards you, you realized it seemed...funny? He was holding the pillow between his legs, and then you realized the poor kid must be hard. He doesn't know what you planned to do. There are things you picked up with belphie after when you guys cuddled.

He got on the bed beside you and you turned your back on his chest and pressed onto him, along with other things.  
“So, what's up with the sudden change today?” You acted innocently as you loomed your ass on his boner. He ignored it.  
“Well, I always hear my brothers going on and on about you, especially that idiot mammon and how he makes you scream at night... I figured we can do something special too..” He decided not to look at you directly and averted his eyes to the ceiling. He felt a nagging pull on his chest.  
“Aw, c’mon mammon is that big of an idiot, he can be sweet too” You giggled, and that ticked him off. It wasn't hard to get him jealous, he was after all the avatar of jealousy and envy, and that triggered him to go in his demon form.

“Mammon is an idiot. You aren't sly by the way.” He gave a smile, but of course, you couldn’t see it, he was also tinge angry at the thought of mammon, because other than you, who isn't? Whether it was because he was in his demon for or just jealous, maybe both, because he got the courage to move his tail onto your clit and he rubbed it up and down on top of your clothing.

“L-Levi!” You squealed. There’s no way, tsundere, shy, awkward Levi would do this, but somehow that fact that he did for you made a wet spot form visible on your shorts. You crossed your legs over his tail and started dry humping it. Levi hummed.  
“I didn’t know you'd be such a perv for this….not that I mind of course.” He took the liberty to slide his hands under your hoodie. ----She's not wearing a t-shirt?!--- He thought  
He grasped your chest and ran his thumbs over your erect nipples. He enjoyed how needy you looked right now. He blushed. --- I should be bold like those eroticas---  
He slipped his tail underneath the hem of your shorts and panties, ghosting over your clit.  
You moaned, no human could do this, touch all these places at the same time, it didn’t help you that you love him. “Please touch me, Levi” You moaned out loud. He delivered, he moved his tail to your opening but before putting it in he brought one of his hands to rub your clit, and inserted his tail in your pussy after. The tail moved in out your wetness while your fluids spread to his fingers where he was rubbing your clit in circles. He was holding himself back. His dick was pressed between your ass cheeks and precumming inside his sweats. 

You decided to help out and turned over with his tail still pumping inside of you. With a quick movement, you pulled down his pants and took his cock in your hand, giving it quick strokes. He let out a whimper. Subconsciously he started thrusting his tail into you deeper and faster.

“y-y/n” He wanted to say it felt good but he was too nervous, so instead, he slipped out his tail. You whined. “Why did you take it out?” He didn't answer, with his strength he picked you up and made you sit on his dick in a swift movement, not letting you register what just had happened. You yelped in pleasure. He held your waist firmly and bought you up and down his cock like you were some toy. You were like some personal fleshlight for the shut-in. You tightened around his cock, your walls fluttered every time he hit the end of your pussy. He brought his tail and slapped your ass until your cheeks were a rosy pink. You felt like you could melt.   
“Levi..I'm going to cum” You shut your eyes tightly and your cheeks flushed as you felt your clit full of arousal and your pussy was twitching. You were going to cum, and he stopped. He was panting, heaving basically, so you had no idea why he stopped.

“L-Levi?” You asked. He pulled out and following by a huff, he pulled his pants up. A shimmery sweat still apparent on his forehead, and cock still hard.

“Levi, why’d you stop?” It sounded more like a whine than a question. You were moving your hand down to your crotch to finish.

“Don’t. Also... I don’t like how you spend so much time with my brothers… i know im a shut in and a yucky otaku, but its not fair.” He pulled out a pink oval-shaped ball with a tail, you wondered what it was.

“It’s not fair (y/n)!” He approached you again.  
“I think it's only fair you suffer a bit” He held your knees and spread your legs open, he then grabbed the toy and placed in your pussy.

“Um, what this even supposed to do?” You asked. Without answer, he put it on full power through his remote controller. Your eyes went wide and you moaned.

“F-fuck! Levi! I'm going to c-cum~” You moaned, you were still sensitive from the fucking before, and the height of orgasm wasn't far. Suddenly he turned it off. He had the smallest smile on his face, a condescending one.

“Good. normie let's get to class. By the way, don't take it out or cum without my command, I'm still a demon, so keep that in mind.” He put on his RAD jacket and head out the door. You were on the bed panting and naked with your legs still spread open and dripping, how are you supposed to be ready?

\---AHHHH OMGOMGOMG I DIDNT JUST DO OR SAY THAT TO (Y/N)---- Levi was currently freaking out in his display of confidence as he walked to class.

**Author's Note:**

> request at my tumbler mintylemons1240- I only plan to do those I'm comfortable with


End file.
